


Charlotte's Web

by TONGOMOON



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, mob boss tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TONGOMOON/pseuds/TONGOMOON
Summary: 白罐虫





	Charlotte's Web

Charlotte's Web  
夏洛特的网

小蜘蛛织了一张网，企图能黏住大自己体积几十倍的猎物。那陷阱在他看来就像女孩子的白丝吊带袜，他伸手一撕就破。小虫子掉到了自己的手背上，惊慌失措一顿乱爬的模样真是不要更可爱。

Anthony在工作告一段落后扔下了作为调试器的平板电脑，他给自己倒了一杯子威士忌，摇着广口杯听冰块清脆的声音，他在纯白色的皮质沙发上坐下来。男人的衬衫敞着三颗以上的纽扣，轮廓分明的胸肌与淡金色的体毛几乎是耀武扬威般随着他的呼吸起伏不停。  
完全没有看清他手指的动作，或许他工作室根本就是与他大脑直接相连。突然出现的巨大全息投影在他面前飞快的切换：人物，风景，城市俯瞰航拍照片，还有很多新闻视频的预览截图……最后被“中选”的幸运儿简直让人猝不及防！因为一瞬间他空旷如博物馆的工作室塞满了成人片特有的喘息和叫床声。  
Anthony捏着广口杯翘着腿目不转睛的看，那眼神甚至很“学术”。镜头毫无疑问经过了剪辑，因为始终只出现那个男孩的脸与各种正面。他骑在另一个男人身上——更严格的说法是在腰腹部，不断被耸动的肉体与泫然欲泣的赤红面色不能更直观他正在遭受什么待遇。  
镜头也非常讲究的往后拉伸了一点，刚好能看到他被不断戳动的臀部。塞在他屁股间的是什么不言而喻，甚至没有马赛克。男人阴茎的颜色以及凸起的粗壮血管简直高清，和男孩雪白得像糖霜般的臀肌形成鲜明对比。完美的色情视觉冲击。  
镜头又慢慢拉回来，重新定焦在男孩脸上。说是“男孩”一点也不为过，那脸蛋嫩得能伪装高中生。因为年轻紧致的面部线条，那张脸几乎没有表情死角，是被操到哭，还是被操到仰面张开嘴用力喘，都不会因为表情管理的失效而丑陋。  
与他年轻白皙的脸蛋，稍微有一点点违和的是他过分完美的肉体。他不那么强壮，但看上去也并不瘦弱，而且还显得有一点肉感。他肌肉匀称，尤其是肩膀很宽，腰却很细，腰部的线条像一条结实的小狼狗。  
套上宽松的地摊货，一般人还真难看出他这副可以去拍广告杂志的完美身材。Anthony能看得出这副身体的“秘密”，它的浑然天成感让这躯体显得像部器械——专业的，为战斗而生。

蜘蛛侠十五岁“出道”，在行内颇负盛名，在民间更是人气奇高。其实Anthony没想到对方会找自己的麻烦，至少不会这么快就找自己麻烦。因为蜘蛛侠打击的目标很明显是那些现行的暴力犯罪。红色的小蜘蛛是战士，不是特工。  
不过这大概也是他马前失蹄的关键所在。他真是欠缺太多肉搏以外的实战经验，他甚至还有点儿社交恐惧症？他扮演的那个口吃小记者还不如大街上拦住你发名片的保险推销商，Anthony故意而为的摘掉他的黑框眼镜骗他喝酒时，蜘蛛侠的脸脖子都泛红了。摘下那个愚蠢的昆虫面罩，小英雄真是一点为人处世的安全感都没有。  
感谢这只自动送上门来的小变异体，他病毒的改良被证明再次大获成功，绝境病毒可以“逆向”操作，将体质变异者暂时打回原样。当然了他一旦使这种病毒的逆向效果变为永久性，那他在这个世间将所向无敌。所有的抵抗者都会被他变成一捏就死的蚂蚁。  
失去了所有超凡能力的小虫子用指尖都能碾死，男人们将他用锁链吊起来取乐。坏蛋下属们几乎是迫不及待的将阴茎塞进了男孩的口腔，前两个没什么悬念的被咬了，恼羞成怒的男人拎起小虫子的头发就要扇他耳光，Anthony阻止了他们，蜘蛛侠暂时失去了强大的自愈能力，被掴得鼻青脸肿真的太倒胃口，连话都不想和他说。  
小蜘蛛很“明智”的在一群男人和一个男人之间选择了后者。他被吊着，咬牙切齿又羞愤无比的说出“我想被Mr. Stark一个人操”的经典台词。部下们悻悻然的散开了，Anthony将小记者放下来，在他还没将麻痹的肢体协调过来时就将他的小脑袋按在了自己的胯部。男孩已经对自己眼下的处境非常明白，他根本没得选择，顺从的用牙齿咬住了男人裤子的拉链。  
小蜘蛛连嘴巴都是处女，生涩至极的动作根本谈不上任何技巧。Anthony只好全程“自助”，小男孩将嘴张开牙齿藏好就OK了，他将对方柔嫩的口腔想象成一只崭新的飞机杯，他命令他用舌头包住自己的阴茎，然后捏着小虫子的脸颊慢慢转动，好像在削铅笔。只不过区别在于，铅笔越削越细而短，而自己的老二却逐渐变得又长又粗。小英雄的眼睛都充血了，湿漉漉的好不可怜。  
用他自己的唾液为他润滑时，Anthony发现变异体质的“余威”犹存，大概和时间与用量也有一定关系。这反而让男人兴奋起来，操蜘蛛侠可比操个小记者带感多了！他几乎是毫不怜悯的插入了他，效果与Anthony想象的完全一致——男孩仿佛疼得浑身直打颤的反应更多来自他自己的心理压力。他超强的肉体甚至能顶住几千磅的高速行驶汽车，被一根普通人类的肉棍捅捅屁股根本是小巫见大巫。

从半空拉下的巨大3D投影，为Anthony呈现特写的是男孩痴态毕露而泪水纵横的脸。因为是俯趴的角度，那张潮红而表情淫乱的脸几乎是笔直地怼到了男人眼前。  
依然是经过剪辑的镜头，干小虫子的男人始终不曾露出正容，他就真正意义上露了个屌。蜘蛛侠趴在冰冷金属地板上的模样真的很像蜘蛛，就是少了几只脚。镜头往上拉，小蜘蛛清纯又性感的小公狗腰被拽得直直的，一面哭着哀嚎一面却不断扭动腰胯往后迎送。年轻人都是容易口是心非的，Anthony很谅解。  
他饶有趣味的看年轻的超英被操哭的脸。那种可以置身事外仔细观赏对方及自己情欲的神奇视角。与自己亲身征伐时截然不同的快感，视野中小蜘蛛因为被自己突然粗暴塞入阴茎至最深处而激乱的哭泣挣扎……潮红濡湿的脸仿佛下一秒会压进自己的瞳孔中般充满冲击性。  
“被daddy操得爽吗？”  
男人听到属于自己的声音从半空中传来。紧接着是肉体被激烈拍击的声音，夹杂着小虫子高亢的哭叫。一被打那骚穴就会吸个不停，像个自动的榨汁机或干脆是采精器。男孩不肯回答，Anthony就有充足的理由继续打他，让那台榨汁机持续工作。  
“说，以后会乖乖的，只给daddy一个人操。”  
“……”  
小英雄嘴硬不说话，看来还尚存神智。Anthony就左右开弓的打他，虐得小虫子不停的打哭嗝。这个城市正义与秩序的守护者，让无数暴徒闻风丧胆的传奇英雄，居然这么容易被弄哭，Anthony也有点始料不及。  
男孩的上半身被拉了起来，镜头依然处理得非常有技巧，肏干他的男人每个镜头都被完美编辑。投影中只呈现男孩被肉欲的节奏不断往上激烈撞击的脸与身体，男人的手指顺着锁骨下滑，激烈的拧弄前方鲜红色的乳珠。那里已经不是普通的硬挺，而是连带乳晕整个红肿起来，就像是受伤了般刺眼。  
他应该给这小骚货穿个环，在左乳或者肚脐上都行。在大腿根内侧纹自己姓名的缩写。这样当他还想与自己作对时，胸口和下体大概就会一起火辣辣的刺痛。  
男人依然记忆犹新这只小虫子被自己干到高潮时的情景，他高高昂起颈项发出垂死般的哀鸣，双腿痉挛般蹬动了几下，随即像被擒住的小鹿一样无力地垂落下去。他上半身瘫软在地抽搐不已，后穴本来已经被彻底操开的褶皱却咬合般紧扣住了自己的阴茎。  
他激烈吞咽蠕动的内膜，与不断摇晃磨蹭的小屁股，让自己也禁不住发出了清晰的抽气声。他几乎了用了毕生意志强忍住爆发的快感与射精的强烈欲望，疯狂的在那个肉洞里撞击。Anthony坚信这只淫荡的小虫子如果还保留变异体质，他能哭着把每个操他的男人都榨干——他那十几个杀人不眨眼的精悍部下都能跟条死狗样趴在他腿下。

“啊啊啊——快住手！饶、饶了我吧！”  
投影上年轻的超英向他这样的“恶”势力屈服并求饶了。无论看多少次，Anthony还是同样飘飘然。小蜘蛛几乎是哭叫着，身体无力地扭动着，他的阴茎高高翘起，涨得紫红，龟头里溢出一股一股的淫液，掺杂着丝丝缕缕的白色，既像是喷尿又像是射精。整个过程持续了好几分钟的时间，简直叹为观止。  
Anthony的下腹开始发热了。普通男人这个时候大概都会忍耐不住自撸一发。但他可不是愿意如此“屈就”的劣等生物，他会将他的“Charlotte”叫过来，小蜘蛛会从任何角落出现在他家的天花板上，而自己，则可以一边在他面前播放这段视频一边用和视频里同样的体位狠狠的干他，直到自己尽兴。  
只要有这段“把柄”在自己手上，小Charlotte就不得不乖乖听话随叫随到。当然了，Anthony当然知道蜘蛛侠不叫Charlotte，他的名字叫Peter·Parker，表面身份是纽约一名还未满二十岁的大学生。不过这无关紧要，他喜欢自己为蜘蛛侠取的“昵称”。可爱的蜘蛛都应该被叫做Charlotte。  
谁也不知道，蜘蛛侠现在是自己的“秘密玩具”这件事。只要男孩乖乖听话，又不找自己麻烦，他除了会有点粗暴的疼爱他并不会干涉他的任何行动。等自己玩够了又尚有闲情，他还会顺便给小蜘蛛升级下他那有点落伍的战衣和装备什么的，让他在打击犯罪捍卫正义的过程中更加得心应手。  
年轻的超英难免会对他的“操作”深深迷惑。他果然还是太年轻了，完全不懂鞭子和糖果的真谛。一点小恩小惠就能让他过分端正的心微微扭曲起来，并情不自禁的在床上试图讨好自己。

Fin


End file.
